Dolby Stereo
Dolby Stereo Dolby Stereo 1976–1995 Dolby Stereo Presented in Dolby Stereo.png|''Presented in Dolby Stereo'' (1978) Dolby Stereo Star Wars Trailer.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1979 reissue) poster variant Dolby Stereo Star Wars Trailers.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977, 1979 reissue, A) poster variant Dolby_Stereo_The_Great_Muppet_Caper.png|''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Dolby Stereo ET poster.jpg|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' poster variant (1982) Dolby Stereo For Your Listening Pleasure.png|''For Your Listening Pleasure'' (1985) Dolby Stereo Back to the Future poster.jpg|''Back to the Future'' poster variant (1985) Dolby Stereo Back To The Future.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) img335.jpg|''Running Scared'' (1986) poster variant Dolby Stereo The Great Mouse Detective Trailer.jpg|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) poster variant Dolby Stereo Ferris Bueller's Day Off.png|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) Dolby Stereo Burglar.png|''Burglar'' (1987) Dolby Stereo Empire of the Sun poster variant.jpg|''Empire of the Sun'' poster variant (1987) Dolby Stereo Big Business.png|''Big Business'' (1988) SAM 0224.JPG|''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking'' (1988) Dolby Stereo Who Framed Roger Rabbit poster.jpg|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' poster variant (1988) Dolby Stereo Oliver and Company.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988) Dolby Stereo The Land Before Time poster.jpg|''The Land Before Time'' poster variant (1988) Dolby Stereo Honey, I Shrunk The Kids.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) SAM_0259.JPG|''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' (US, 1989) Dolby Stereo All Dogs Go To Heaven.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' (1989) Picture 4365.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) Dolby Stereo Knick Knack.png|''Knick Knack'' (1989) Dolby Stereo Back To The Future Part II.png|''Back to the Future: Part II'' (1989) Dolby Stereo Back to the Future Part III poster.jpg|''Back to the Future: Part III'' poster variant (1990) Box-Office Bunny MPAA Card.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990, Looney Tunes) SAM 0278.JPG|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) Dolby Stereo Home Alone.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) Dolby Stereo Toy Soldiers.png|''Toy Soldiers'' (1991) Dolby Stereo Straight Talk.png|''Straight Talk'' (1992) SAM 0297.JPG|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Jurassic Park poster variant.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' poster variant (1993) Dolby Stereo Hocus Pocus.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Coneheads.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-12-07-22h01m50s17.png|''Cool Runnings'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Mr. Nanny.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993) Dolby Stereo The Nightmare Before Christmas.png|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Dolby Stereo Wallace and Gromit- The Wrong Trousers.png|''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (1993) Dolby Stereo The Lion King Trailer.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994) poster variant Dolby Stereo Wallace and Gromit- A Close Shave.png|''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (1995) Dolby Stereo Delta of Venus.png|''Delta of Venus'' (1995) All Dolby Stereo systems were renamed into Dolby Analog (which is just the Dolby logo) in 1995-96. Dolby Stereo Digital systems were renamed into Dolby Digital in 1996. Dolby Stereo Digital 1992–1996 Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo 1988–1992 Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo SR For Your Listening Pleasure.png|''For Your Listening Pleasure: Spectral Recording'' (1988) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Moonwalker.png|''Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker'' (1988) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Terminator 2- Judgement Day.png|''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' (1991) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Unlawful Entry.jpg|''Unlawful Entry'' (1992) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital 1992 (prototype) 1993–1996 Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital Jurassic Park.png|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) 5632037144 08be1e3d11 o.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) SAM 0240.JPG|''Clueless'' (1995) SAM 0272.JPG|''Top Dog'' (1995) SAM 0270.JPG|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital Carrotblanca.jpg|''Carrotblanca'' (1995, Looney Tunes) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital Toy Story Trailer.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995) poster variant Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital Toy Story.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:Technology Category:1976 Category:Cinema Category:Defunct